


Soul Meet

by hazel333



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Drunk Matsuoka Rin, Drunk Rin, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Nanase Haru and Matsuoka Rin are best friends, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15576156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/pseuds/hazel333
Summary: A series of interconnected one-shots set in a Soulmate AU where everyone is born with two Soul Marks: the first words their Soulmate will say to them, and the date on which it will happen, their "Soul Meet". Contains MakoHaru, SouRin, and Reigisa.





	1. Soul Meet

"Oi! Haru! You better not be naked! I'm coming in!"

Haruka Nanase groaned and burrowed further under his comforter.

"You need to stop leaving your door unlocked at night. One day, someone's going to kill you in your sleep."

Haru ignored him.

"I can't swim against you in the Olympics if you're dead. There you are! You haven't taken a bath yet?"

"..."

"Get up. We're leaving in ten minutes whether you like it or not. I can't believe it. It's the biggest day of your life, and you're sleeping in! What the hell, Haru?! You're gonna meet you're Soulmate today!"

Haru sighed and slowly sat up. If he didn't get out of bed, Rin would never stop talking. He glared at his self-proclaimed best friend. 'Not like he's going to stop anyways.'

"Finally!" Rin Matsuoka turned to walked out of Haru's room. "Get dressed. We can get something to eat on the wa-"

"Mackerel."

Rin stopped walking and tugged on his hair with a growl. "Again?!"

Haru walked past him, wearing only his swim jammers.

"Wha- Haru! You gotta stop wearing those to bed!" 

* * *

"The beach will be the easiest place to meet a weirdo as obsessed with water as you are."

Haru ignored the redhead, choosing instead to stare at the glistening water. 'I could outrun Rin.'

"Don't even think about it."

Haru huffed and turned his head the other way. He glanced down at his wrist, where his Soul Marks rested. One was a date, today, and the other was the first words his Soulmate would say to him: Are you okay?

He looked at Rin, who was grinning like an idiot, out of the corner of his eye. Haru sighed. His best friend was such a romantic-not that Rin would ever admit it. However, Rin's Soul Meet had been rather...unromantic. He had gotten plastered at a party and couldn't even remember the details. The redhead had wailed about it to Haru for weeks.

However, for the last year, Rin had been counting down until Haru's Soul Meet. Apparently, he was going to get a romantic Soul Meet through Haru.

'Why me?'

Haru passed by a rather good-looking guy. He was about to do a double take, but he suddenly lurched sideways, knocking the handsome man down. Haru caught himself. The young man glared at him from the ground. "What the heck, dude?!"

Haru muttered an apology and hurried away. Rin threw an arm around his shoulder. "Too bad. I thought he might've been your Soul Mate."

Haru stopped. He pushed Rin away and glared. "You..."

Rin, having been the subject of Haru's fiercest glares for years, was unaffected. He shrugged. "I was trying to help you. Besides, falling into your Soulmate is romantic!"

Haru continued to glare at him. "...I hate you." He stormed off.

"LOVE YOU, TOO, HARU!" Rin shouted with an evil grin.

After the fourth time Rin pushed Haru into someone, he snapped. "Rin! Stop it!"

"I'm just trying to help!"

Haru narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you only pushing me into attractive people?"

"I'm trying to score you a hot Soulmate!"

Haru sighed. He continued walking, calculating the best way to ditch Rin for the ocean. Something caught his eye, and he turned. Haru stopped to stared at the most gorgeous boy he had seen all day. The young man had sparkling green eyes and light brown hair that rustled with the wind. He was laughing at something a blonde boy beside him said. Another young man, with purple hair and red glasses, walked alongside them.

As they neared, the Cute Boy caught Haru staring. Haru blushed. To his shock, the Cute Boy tilted his head and smiled at Haru, who let out a little gasp. Haru's heart skipped a beat, and the world seemed to slow...

...and then came crashing forward as Haru was pushed towards the Cute Boy.

Haru cursed fate for placing Rin Matsuoka in his life.

He hit a muscular chest as the two fell. As soon as they hit the ground, Haru rolled off of the Cute Boy and pressed his face into the sand. His cheeks burned in embarrassment. He willed that a tidal wave would come and put him out of his misery.

He heard the Cute Boy stand up, but Haru continued to keep his face in the sand. The young man said to him, "Are you okay?"

Reluctantly, Haru sat up. "I'm going to kill my best friend," he informed the Cute Boy.

Green eyes blinked at him. The young man smiled. "I guess that makes a lot more sense in context." He chuckled, and Haru's heart sped up.

'Cute...'

The Cute Boy extended a hand. "I'm Makoto Tachibana."

"...Haruka Nanase." Haru grasped Makoto's hand and the brunette helped him to stand.

"Nice to meet you..." Makoto tilted his head and smiled. "...Soulmate."

Haru blinked. "Oh." He glanced down at his wrist. The tattoo, once black, was gold, signifying that he had indeed met his Soulmate. Makoto chuckled, and Haru's heart fluttered.

The moment was shattered when Rin threw himself onto Haru's shoulder. "Hey! I'm Rin, Haru's best friend."

Haru scowled at Rin, as Makoto smiled. "The one he wants to kill?" he asked, holding up his wrist.

Rin frowned. "I have spent the last two hours trying to give you a romantic Soul Meet, and those are the first words you say to your Soulmate?! What the hell, Haru?!"

Haru shrugged him off. "It's your fault."

"My fault?! I was helping you!"

"Um, H-Haruka?"

The irritation in Haru melted. "Haru."

"Huh?" Makoto blinked at him.

"Call me Haru."

"Oh, ok. Haru, if you're not busy, would you like to get some coffee? Or something? Th-there's a café near here..."

Being around Makoto was NOT good for Haru's heart. "Sure."

"Oi! Haru! Don't ignore me!"

"Go away." Haru reached for Makoto's hand. "Lead the way."

Makoto's face turned a bright read. "O-oh...okay..."

"Your blush is adorable."

"Ha-Haru-chan!"

"Drop the -chan."

As the two walked passed the purple haired boy and the blonde, the former, who had been restraining the blonde one, released him and said, "Let's go, Nagisa-kun. I think they want some alone time."

"But, Rei-chan! I want to interrogate Mako-chan's Soulmate!" the blonde protested. Nonetheless, the other boy dragged him away.

Rin stared after the receding couple. "I can't believe Haru ditched me for his Soulmate!"

"I can." Strong arms wrapped around Rin. "You've done the same to him many times."

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Rin protested. He twisted his neck to scowl at his Soulmate.

Sousuke chuckled before pressing a kiss on Rin's lips.


	2. Soul Meet II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soul Meet from Makoto's POV.

"Nagisa! Calm down! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm just so excited, Mako-chan!"

"Nagisa-kun, you're not the one meeting your Soulmate," Rei protested.

Nagisa latched onto Rei and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, Rei-chan. I love my Soulmate!" Rei blushed and adjusted his glasses.

Makoto smiled at the pair's antics. However, his face fell as he lifted his wrist to study it. _I'm going to kill my best friend_. As he read the words, nervousness fluttered in his stomach. 'Is my Soulmate a murderer?'

"Hey, Mako-chan!"

He looked up. "What is it, Nagisa?" "Do you think your Soulmate will like Iwatobi-chan?" Rei sighed, and Makoto laughed. He glanced to the side and noticed someone looking at him.

_Makoto.exe has stopped working_.

The young man was unbelievably stunning! Raven hair swayed in the wind as his blue eyes shimmered like the ocean. Makoto found himself smiling at the young man out of pure instinct as his brain shut down.

To Makoto's surprise, the blue-eyed man suddenly fell forward. He hit Makoto's chest, and Makoto was unable to steady himself. They fell onto the sand.

'We fit together perfectly.'

Makoto squashed the thought as he hurried to stand. The other young man still lay on the ground. "Are you alright?" Makoto asked, worried.

He sat up. "I'm going to kill my best friend."

Makoto blinked at him. Relief sank through him. He smiled at his Soulmate. "I guess that makes a lot more sense in context." 'I'm so glad you're not covered in blood or holding a weapon,' he added in his head. He reached out a hand. "I'm Makoto Tachibana."

"...Haruka Nanase," he replied as he took Makoto's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Soulmate." Makoto smiled.

"Oh." Makoto chuckled as Haru studied his now gold Soul Marks. Happiness soared through him.

* * *

Makoto recalled his Soul Meeting with fondness as he stood in the VIP section of the Summer Olympics. When he had first realized that his Soulmate was an Olympic level swimmer, he had understandably freaked out. Now, at Haru's second Olympics, he was a little calmer about his Soulmate's fame.

Makoto watched as Haru bent his head to receive his second gold medal in the men's freestyle. Rin, still alive (somehow), stood proudly beside him in second place. Makoto's heart swelled with love.

Once the ceremony was over, Makoto hurried to meet Haru. He opened his mouth to congratulate his Soulmate, but Haru slammed his lips onto Makoto's. Cameras flashed as Makoto's eyes fluttered shut. Rin cheered behind them.

Once they parted, Makoto gave Haru a look. "Haru-chan, you have to stop doing that!"

Haru shrugged and kissed him again.

"H-Haru! Not on international TV!"

"Nobody cares."

"You still can't just-mmph!"


	3. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After passing his finals, Rin celebrates a little too much. Meanwhile, Sousuke is dragged to a party where he meets a drunk cutie.

Rin Matsuoka was one of the best swimmers in all of Japan, practically guaranteed a spot on the Olympic team when the time came.

He had a plethora of medals hanging on his wall.

He was captain of the Tokyo University swim team.

But his grades sucked.

After hours of studying-and whining to Haru-his efforts finally paid off! Rin fully intended to take advantage of the night and celebrate his success.

"Hey, Haru-"

"No."

"I didn't even ask yet!"

"No." The line went dead.

Rin stared at his phone. He was tempted to throw it, but not even Haru's hostility could ruin his mood tonight! Rin was going to celebrate, with or without his best friend.

* * *

 

"Oi! Haru! Stop ignoring me! I know you can hear me!" Rin shouted at the senbei*.

Rin did NOT hold alcohol well.

"Don't hang up on me! You jerk!" Rin began to throw the senbei at the ground, but it slipped through his hands. It flew behind him and landed on someone's head. Rin ignored the angry shout. The red-head staggered around the room in an alcoholic haze. Orange hair caught his eye, and Rin growled. He marched over towards the man and yanked him to face Rin.

"What the-"

"STOP FLIRTING WITH GOU!"

"What the heck are you talking about, man? I don't even know you!"

Tears pooled around Rin's red eyes. He sniffed. "Gou... GOOOOOOOU!" he wailed. "MY LITTLE BABY SISTER IS GROWING UP!"

The orange haired man quickly fled the sobbing swimmer.

"Sharkweek!"

Rin stared at the brown-haired male suddenly hanging on to him. He sniffed. A toothy grin erupted on his face. "Ugly Face from physics class!"

The guy ignored the insult. "We should swing from the chandelier!"

Rin looked at the man with awe. "We should..."

* * *

 

Sousuke Yamazaki was not having a good time, despite his friends' promises that he would. He glanced down at his Soul Marks, twisting his wrist to see in the flashing lights. Someone bumped into him, sloshing alcohol on him and jarring his bad shoulder. Sousuke gritted his teeth, refraining for making a scene.

* * *

 

"I should take this to Haru! Even HE hasn't swam in a punch bowl!"

* * *

 

Sousuke was Done.

For the sixth time in the last five minutes, someone bumped into him. He whipped around, ready to give the person some choice words, but he hesitated when he looked into a pair of stunning red eyes.

The red-eyed man stared at him with a look of awe. "Wow! You're hot!" he exclaimed before passing out.

Sousuke snorted. "You, too."

* * *

 

Rin's eyes flickered open. He slowly sat up, taking in his surroundings.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Huh?" Rin twisted around to face the source of the unfamiliar voice. "Where am I? Who are you?!"

"What do you remember about last night?"

Rin thought back, but his mind drew a blank. "Uh...a chandelier?"

The man drew closer, and Rin was able to get a better look at him. His mouth went dry. The man wore a tight shirt, showing off his muscles. His eyes were a pretty teal, and he had black hair. 'Holy crap! He's really hot!'

The Hot Stranger smirked, noticing Rin checking him out. "You were pretty drunk when you ran into me."

Rin shifted. "Uh-thanks for taking care of me, I guess."

"It wasn't a problem, Soulmate."

"...What." Rin stared at him.

The man showed his wrist, displaying his golden Soul Marks. Rin stared at his own wrist, seeing the gold writing; the date matched that of the Hot Stranger's. Rin let out a curse. In the midst of finals, Rin had forgotten about his Soul Meet! He let out another string of curses.

The Hot Stranger chuckled, sitting down beside Rin. "I'm Sousuke Yamazaki."

"Rin Matsuoka."

"Nice to meet you, Rin," Sousuke said, before closing the distance between them...

* * *

 

"Haru! You're my best friend! How could you let me forget my Soul Meet?! You were supposed to remind me, you jerk!"

"...too much effort."

"Why you-" Rin growled. He sighed. "Well, at least my Soulmate's hot. His name is Sousuke."

"...Yamazaki?

"Yeah. You know him?"

"He hates me."

"I would, too, if we weren't best friends."

"Are you finished?"

"No! HARU. I CAN'T REMEMBER MY SOUL MEET. I WAS TOO DRUNK."

"..."

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, HARU! DON'T LAUGH AT ME, YOU JERK!"

_Click._

"DID YOU JUST HANG UP ON ME?! YOU DID! HARUUUUU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *senbei: a common Japanese snack according to Google


	4. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa finds a way to entertain himself in class by ogling the attractive guest speaker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While the previous stories were set in college, this one is set in high school.

**Thump**.

Nagisa's head hit the desk. He groaned internally, his mind a haze of boredom. He was sitting in his chemistry class, wishing something would put him out of his misery. 'Like a typhoon. Or a tornado! Do we even have tornados in Japan?'

Nagisa looked up as he heard the door open, revealing a young male with blue hair, purple eyes, and red glasses. Nagisa blinked. 'Huh? Is someone from another class giving the lesson? Is that what the teacher was talking about?'

As the boy, standing in the front of the classroom, rearranged his papers, Nagisa studied him. 'He looks smart. Ugh!' Nagisa's head hit the desk again. 'He's going to be boring!' He looked up at the boy. 'Well, at least he's cute...' Satisfied with a worthy distraction, Nagisa prepared himself to spend the rest of the class ogling the Smart Cutie.

Smart Cutie cleared his voice. He began to speak, "Le Chatelier's Principle states that when a stress, such as a change in concentration, pressure, or temperature, is applied to an equilibrium…"*

Nagisa frowned. He recognized those words, which was weird because Nagisa did NOT speak Smart.

"…the reaction will shift in a way that relieves the stress and restores equilibrium-"*

The blonde slammed his fists on the desk and shot up on top of his chair. He pointed at the young man. "Hey! You're my Soulmate!"

* * *

Rei shuffled his notes before adjusting his glasses. Though he would not need his notes, it never hurt to be prepared just in case. Making a mistake would NOT be beautiful. He began to give his speech on Le Chatelier's Principle.

**Thump!**

"Hey! You're my Soulmate!"

Rei stared at the blonde boy who was pointing at him. "U-Um..." he stuttered. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Excuse me?"

The blonde boy- 'He is beautiful...' - bounced towards him. "Hi! I'm Nagisa Hazuki! It's nice to meet you, Soulmate!"

Before Rei could respond, his beautiful Soulmate kissed him on the lips with a smack.

* * *

 

"Try this, Rei-chan! It's really good!"

Rei opened his mouth obediently and allowed Nagisa to feed him. Rei's mind was still reeling from earlier. After the kiss, Rei had stuttered his name. The teacher had then dismissed them both. Now, the two were wandering around town, trying random treats at Nagisa's whim.

Nagisa gasped. "This one looks like a butterfly! Here, Rei-chan!"

Rei smiled as he took the cookie. "It is rather beautiful," he noted.

Nagisa giggled. "You really like beautiful things, don't you?"

Rei's smile grew. "I do. However, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Nagisa-kun."

The blonde blushed deeply. He lunged at Rei, tackling him in a hug. "Awwww! Rei-chan! You're so cute!"

"N-Nagisa-kun! Stop! It's not beautiful!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Kristy Plourde, "Exploring Creation With Chemistry, Third Edition", (Anderson, IN: Apologia, 2014). pg. 538.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Amino. I also posted this on fanfic.net.


End file.
